Detention
by writingrox12
Summary: Uhura is less than pleased with her grade and gets detention for 'blatantly disrespecting a professor' but it turns out very different than she thought it would. She's not complaining this time.


Sadly, this is the last plot bunny for right now. After this, I'm going to have to start putting effort into my Spock/Uhura fics. I actually think I might have a very dark one in mind, but I don't know if I want to write it as it is very AU.

Well, this is my version of how Spock and Uhura came to be. I debated making it into a full-length fic, but decided I was making a killing with all these one shots. (Figure of speech of course.) So here it is. My last plot bunny! This takes place while Uhura is still a student and Spock is still a professor. It doesn't go with my other fics at all.

Title: Detention  
Summary: Uhura gets detention for 'blatantly disrespecting a professor' but it turns out very different than she thought it would.  
Pairing: Guess.

* * *

I sat at my desk, fuming as I looked at the grade on my report about Kreetassans. My arms were crossed, my toes tapping impatiently as my fellow students around me congratulated each other on their grades. I should have gotten the highest grade possible. I'd spent hours, days even, researching the subject I'd been assigned. I'd discussed all key points. Language, religion, rituals, planet of origin. Every bit of information I'd gotten my hands on had gone into this report! And what grade had Spock given me? A ninety-three, that's what! Not even a ninety-five! A ninety-three! I knew my report deserved a one hundred.

I waited for the time to come when he would dismiss us, still fuming, and then I walked up to his desk. I ignored my annoying hormones while I looked down at him from where he sat, looking up at me expectantly.

"Is there something I can help you with, Cadet Uhura?" he asked me.

"Yes. I was wondering if it might be possible to discuss my report." I said calmly.

"Of course." he said with a nod.

I nodded as well before laying the report on his desk.

"What is it that you would like to discuss?" he asked.

"Professor, I don't believe that I got the grade I deserved." I said.

He looked at my paper and then rose one eyebrow at me. God, I lo- hated it! I hated it when he did that. "You scored a ninety-three percent, Cadet. This is unsatisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe that I deserve higher. I worked very, very hard on this report. From the day you assigned it to the day it was due, I absorbed every last bit of information I could, and I incorporated it into this report. The Kreetassan race was a difficult one to research, but I think that I did very well." I nodded.

"Cadet Uhura, I assure you, there is information you missed." he said.

"So something has to be perfect in order to receive a one-hundred?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"In order to receive a one-hundred percent, it would have to be very, very close to perfection." he stated simply, standing up.

"So you've never given a one-hundred?" I asked.

"I never said that." he replied. I wanted to shove him back into his chair for acting so...bored about the whole thing!

"Well if you expect perfection then it's got to be impossible to get a one hundred from you! There is no such thing as perfect." I said, noticing that he was a very good height compared to me.

"Cadet Uhura, there is not an argument you could bring forth that could make me rethink your grade. Your report was very well written and very well researched. But not perfect." he said. "You received a ninety-three percent and that is the grade that you deserve." he nodded, handing me back my report.

I ripped the paper from his hand and turned around stomping out. I had no idea that my next words would change so much.

"Stupid, pointy-eared, halfbreed." I muttered venomously under my breath, forgetting that those pointy ears could hear exceptionally well.

Suddenly, he was in front of me so quickly that I almost ran into him. Foolishly I turned to look at the spot that he had previously been standing. I looked back up at him and saw that one eye brow was raised.

"Pardon me?" he said calmly.

"Nothing." I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Never had I called him a bad name. I had always respected him, actually. Upon hearing that he had turned down acceptance into the Vulcan Science Academy despite what his people were sure to say about him, I had thought that he was brave. Bravery had always been a worthy trait in my book. I looked up at him, trying to remain stoic like he always was. Truth be told, my heart was pattering like a humming bird's because of his close proximity. Over the time that I had been in his class, my respect had turned into admiration and then my admiration had turned into a crush. A silly, stupid crush, but a crush no less.

"Cadet Uhura, may I remind you that blatantly disrespecting a professor can and will result in punishment?" he said.

"Punishment?" I repeated.

"Detention."

My jaw dropped indignantly. I had never been in detention my entire life and I wasn't about to start now!

"I beg your pardon?" I blanched.

"Detention tonight, in my classroom Cadet. Seven o'clock sharp." he said boredly.

My jaw was on the floor as I glared at him. I couldn't believe this! A simple slip of the tongue was going to tarnish my other wise perfect record! Suddenly, he wasn't so attractive anymore and the urge to jump his bones wasn't as strong as it had been.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with someone. I will see you later." he nodded before picking up a brief case and walking out the door. I huffed and turned on my heel, glaring at the back of his head as I headed to my next class.

After classes were done, I went to my dorm to discover Gaila shoving some boy underneath her bed. Was she ever going to think of somewhere else to hide her losers? I kicked him out and then gave her another lecture about how it was never fun to come back to her being screwed by some mouth breathing moron. She told me it wouldn't happen again, got dressed, and left. I rolled my eyes.

After my homework was finished, I went to dinner and after that, I reluctantly made my way towards Spock's classroom, muttering to myself and calling him all the names I could think of just to get it out of my system. Once I got to the door I took a deep breath, stuck my chin into the air, and rapped on it three times. I heard the sound of someone moving on the other side and the door opened. Spock nodded at me and stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in. I nodded back and stepped in, heading to my usual seat.

I watched him towards me before taking my bag and heading to his desk.

"Wait a second-" I objected.

"You are to sit here for one hour's time." he interrupted me as he sat down.

"And do nothing?" I asked.

"That would be correct." he said while he put my bag on the edge of his desk. "In an hour, you may retrieve your things and leave. Your next offense will result in a two hour detention and any offense after that will be taken to the Headmaster." he nodded.

"So I'm just supposed to waste time? For an entire hour?"

"No talking." he added.

I glared ferociously at him with my arms crossed over my chest while he graded another classes papers. I didn't know if he noticed or not. If he did, he didn't react.

After ten minutes, I was contemplating bashing my head on my desk to have something to do.

At twenty minutes, I was bashing my head on the desk. He told me to "Please, behave in an appropriate manner."

At thirty minutes, I had taken my pony tail out and was raking my fingers through it...just for something to do.

At thirty six minutes, I sighed loudly. I felt his eyes on me and I looked at him.

"You don't honestly expect me to sit here for another half hour, do you?" I practically whined. "I'm really sorry I insulted you and I don't actually think you're a stupid, pointy-eared, halfbreed. I was just angry and I really didn't mean it." I said pitifully.

For a moment, he just looked at me, as if trying to decipher whether or not I actually was sorry. Which I was! I didn't think he was stupid or a halfbreed by any means. Pointy-eared, yes, but what was he going to do about that? Even though he'd absolutely pissed me off, I still respected him...and had a bit of a crush.

"I sense that your apology is meaningful, Cadet, therefore you are forgiven." he said after a minute.

"So can I leave?" I asked excitedly.

"No." he said. "But you will not have to waste time. If you would, come here please." he gestured to a chair that was next to his desk, angled towards his seat. Warily, I walked towards him and sat down. He handed me a stack of quizzes and an answer sheet. "Instead of wasting time, you can assist me in grading." he said with a firm nod.

I sighed, but started grading anyways. It wasn't a total waste of time, like he said. At least I was doing something with my hands and my brain was occupied...instead of imagining all of these different scenarios involving Spock, me, and this very desk. I blushed as the thoughts flitted through my mind again.

"Are you feeling well?" his voice suddenly broke through my day dreams.

I nodded. "Yes...Why?" I asked.

"Your cheeks are turning an almost crimson color. It could mean that you are feeling ill, or are overheated, or simply embarrassed about something." he said. I couldn't believe that he noticed. Then again, he was looking at me now, a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"I'm quite alright." I said, busying myself with looking at the quiz I was correcting.

"Cadet Uhura, would it be acceptable for me to speak in a way that would be considered unacceptable?" he asked. I looked up at him, slightly confused, but I nodded nonetheless. Something in his eyes wouldn't let me say no. "Thank you. You have the right to tell me to stop speaking at any time." he said. I nodded again.

For a while, he didn't say anything. He was staring off into space, no pun intended, momentarily before he looked at me and started to speak.

"You are a perplexing young woman." he said. I rose an eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked, though I was sure he'd been about to explain it before I interupted.

"Well, for one, a ninety-three percent is not enough to please you. Most students would be more than satisfied with a mark that high." he said.

I blushed slightly. I had always been somewhat of a grade grubber.

"It is not a reason to be embarrassed. I just thought it peculiar." Spock said, and I could have sworn he almost smiled. "On top of that, you have never once not done an assignment or turned one in late. You are extremely different from your fellow classmates, I must say." he nodded.

By now, I'd stopped grading and I was leaning forward, my elbows on the desk and my palm under my chin. I was transfixed with watching his mouth move, as silly as that sounded. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "Being different from the others."

He looked to be thinking about his response before those beautiful lips started to move again. "I suppose it could be taken both ways." he nodded.

"So it is good and bad?" I confirmed.

"Yes." he said shortly.

"Why?" I was asking a lot of questions and I wondered if it annoyed him.

"It is good because when you search for a career, you will be more noticeable for your obvious intelligence and diligence." he said. "On the other hand, it could be considered bad because you are also more noticeable...to me." he finished.

I brought my gaze away from his lips to look at his eyes, which were almost blank. Damn Vulcan half of him. What I would give to know what he was thinking right now. I looked down at my nails then.

"Oh...really? In what way?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm and not let it reflect how fast my heart was beating.

"In a way that would be considered highly inappropriate as I am your teacher and authority figure."

"Oh." I said lamely.

He stood suddenly and started to arrange the papers in one stack. "Perhaps you should go. I have said too much." he said.

"No, it's alright." I said, putting my hand on his, my heart surging at the contact. He looked down at me and I stood up slowly, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. "I know how you feel." I said quietly.

"Cadet Uhura-"

"Nyota. My first name is Nyota." I corrected him, my hand still holding the back of his.

"Nyota." he repeated and again, I would have bet money on the fact that he almost smiled.

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"It would be inappropriate for me to address you by your first name." he said.

"Only if someone who cares about what is and isn't appropriate hears it." I replied, leaning against his desk, facing him. I slid down no more than a foot and I was right in front of him, in between him and the desk. Our bodies were almost touching and every cell in me was extremely aware of that fact. Bravely, I took his arms and placed them on the desk on either side of me.

He didn't move, so I brought my hands up to touch his face. I slid my fingers across his cheek bones and down his jaw line. When his eyes fluttered shut, I softly touched his eye lids and then spanned his forehead and up into his silky hair. I was trying to memorize him because I didn't know how long it was going to be before he came to his senses and told me to leave.

I saved his lips for last. His perfect lips, just slightly more pink than the rest of his face. I touched them with my pointer finger, memorizing the curve of his upper lip, and then the curve of his lower lip. They parted just slightly and without thinking, as if it were an invitation, I leaned forward and pressed mine against his.

For a moment he was frozen, but then his lips started to dance against my own. My arms wrapped around his neck as his found their way around my waist, pulling our bodies together. Now I was on fire as every cell exploded with the feel of his warm body against mine. My heart rate quickened and my breathing grew shallower and shallower. I felt his tongue prod against my lips and I welcomed him with a groan.

I squeaked in surprise when he lifted me up. I pushed the papers off the desk and he sat me down, pulling me right to the edge, all without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him against me with a sigh.

"Nyota," he groaned against my lips before he pulled his face away from mine.

His lips were swollen, his breathing shallow, and his hair mussed as he looked at me with the most emotional expression I'd ever seen him use. It looked like it probably matched mine - which was one of pure lust, might I add.

"We should not do this here." he whispered, shaking his head. By 'this' I assumed he meant shag each other's brains out.

"I agree." I said, looking around at the empty classroom.

"And logically, we should not be doing this at all." he added. I shook my head.

"Logic, shmogic." I whispered before claiming his mouth again. Finding a better location would give him too much time to change his mind.

"Nyota, wait." he said after pulling himself away from me. "Follow me." he ordered while he walked towards the door. I hastily readjusted my skirt, grabbed my bag, and hurried after him as he locked the door with a code. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I didn't really care.

After way, way too much walking, he lead me into an elevator. I didn't know how he was keeping himself so composed. It was all I could do not to rip his clothes off right then and there. When the elevator stopped, there was a long hallway with a door at the end. When we got to said door, he typed a code and ushered me in before closing it. I barely had enough time to drop my bag before he pulled me against him and his mouth was on mine and his fingers were knotted in my hair.

I tugged on his shirt impatiently as he lead me into another part of his apartment. We collapsed onto a bed and he pulled his shirt off before leaning down to attack my neck.

My hands were all over the place. His neck, his shoulders, his chest, his back. He was perfectly toned in every way and I wanted to touch all of it. I couldn't get enough of him. It was like he was the drug and I was the person skipping my group therapy session.

Spock's hands pushed my shirt up and I sat up enough to pull it off and toss it to the floor. I moaned when his lips and tongue traveled across my newly exposed flesh. In a million years, I never would have guessed that he be the one to take charge in a situation like this. He pressed himself against me and I bit back another moan, feeling his hard arousal against mine. I unzipped my skirt and began pushing it down before Spock took over, nearly ripping it in his haste to get it off of me.

He pushed his pants down and kicked them to the floor, sitting on his knees in front of me and I became even wetter upon seeing him fully naked. It was a dream come true.

I lifted my hips off of the bed and he hooked his fingers through my panties and pulled them down to my knees. He placed both of my ankles on one of his shoulders as he pulled the panties the rest of the way, not bothering to see if they made it to the floor. His hands caressed my shins and calves before he placed soft kisses up both of my legs towards my center. My fists balled up in his sheets as his hot breath slid over my skin. I'd been with people before, but not like this. Never with someone who seemed to know exactly how to push all of my buttons in all the right ways.

Suddenly, he was above me, looking down at me.

"Are you safe?" he asked me.

I nodded. What kind of idiot would I have been coming to a co-ed boarding school and not protect myself?

His mouth claimed mine then, as he thrusted into me. I gasped into our kiss as he buried himself inside of me over and over again. God, he felt so good. After a few minutes of me writhing uncontrollably, I felt the familar tightening sensation in my abdomen. Suddenly, he put his hands underneath my back and pulled me forward, sitting back on his ankles without stopping for even a moment. I gasped, delighted with the new position as he thrusted up into me. I leaned forward and bit his collar bone as the first wave hit me.

"Oh, God!" I groaned, digging my nails into his shoulders when his mouth captured one nipple. I wasn't sure when my bra had come off, but I didn't concern myself with it. Then all coherent thought was gone as he exploded inside of me, taking me with him. I gasped and arched into his mouth while I tightened around him, my hands making fists in his hair.

We fell to the bed with a unified sigh of contentment and my eyes fluttered shut. It was only a little past eight, but having the orgasm of your life could really take a lot out of a girl.

After a few minutes, his voice broke through me euphoria.

"That was...very irresponsible." he said quietly.

"Who cares?" I said, not wanting to wake up and see the blank expression he always wore.

"I suppose you are right." he said. My head snapped up to look at him.

"What?"

"I said you are right. Though I know I should care, I cannot bring myself to." he shrugged. "And besides, there is no way to change it." he added.

"Would you change it if you could?" I said, preparing my heart for the inevitable answer.

"No." he said without hesitation. That definitely hadn't been the answer I had been expecting.

"What?" I asked again.

"I would not change anything." he said with a nod and yet _another_ almost smile. He had to be breaking a record.

I smiled widely and snuggled under the blankets. "Good." I said, turning onto my side and closing my eyes. "Because neither would I."

I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me against him, his breath warm on the back of my head.

"Very well." he whispered right before I dozed off.

* * *

Yay!

I do love Spock in the 'take charge' role. Very nice.


End file.
